Tracy Family Secrets
by moonlightbear
Summary: There's so many you know: Where they live, what they do. Some secrets, bad ones, are forgotten even the ones who own them do and it takes a tramatic event to bring them back. Rated M for abuse! please read and review!
1. and so it begins

Tracy Family Secrets

summary: There's so many you know: Where they live, what they do. Some secrets, bad ones, are forgotten even the ones who own them do and it takes a tramatic event to bring them back. Rated for abuse!!! please read and review!!

RATED M FOR PHYSICAL ABUSE!!

author's notes: just a thought on this... it came to me so i'm writing it... you have been warned so don't flame me for writing such a story... just don't read it instead... this may go on forever or stop really soon... i'm writing this because i have free time on my hands after being fired from one of my jobs-- the jerks!

OK ON TO THE STORY!!

Chapter 1: and so it begins... ... ...

Alan walked into his father's office with a confidence about him. He was a thunderbird now, after all! He should be treated like the rest and which he believed was... He sat down in front of his father's desk and spoke, "I want to be homeschooled now." It was not a question, it was a request, he continued. "I want to sit in on missions, I am in training and I should be here to do that." He finished. His father stood, Alan's confidence slipped... His dad can be Hell-O intimdating when he stood over you. Alan stood to keep eye level the same.

"You believe your better then your brothers?" Jeff ask, in a firm tone.

"No I believe we're all equal, and that's why I should be here with all of them." Alan replied.

"But your brothers finished school in school, your brothers took other roads before coming here. You telling me your not doing that tells me you think you are better, and you are not!" Alan took a step back, sure they fought about this constantly but this was the first time after the Hood's attack that he brought it up. Jeff seemed different, it scared him, sorta. 

"But I know what I want to do, I want to do this. And Gordon didn't finish school in school, he went in to the Navy and finished school. This would be the same!"

-x-SMACK-x- Alan's face was to the side, his cheek stung, he opened his eyes and looked at his father, in shock. ..._he hit me..._ Jeff now grabbed Alan's arm ruffly and hard(seemly trying to crush it, it felt like to Alan); Alan gasps. "This would NOT be the same!" He said, in a growling voice. "You are going back to school!" And with that he push Alan ruffly at the door. Alan scrambled out of the room, completely confused but his fathers action. Alan walked down the hall but then ran when he heard, "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Bellowed through the hall.

Alan went to his room in a hurry, he stepped into the bathroom and looked at himself. A pink hand print rested on his left cheek, and as he raised his sleeve there was marks from where his dad had grabbed him from, they stung... His dad had never acted like this before, he would have been proud of the way he stood up for himself, but would tell him that he was going to school. Never in his dreams did he think his dad would act like this! And... And this feeling in his gut, toward his dad, Alan didn't remember where, but he's felt this before...

beepbeepbeepbeepbeep thump Alan turned off the alarm, it was dinner time. Not wanting to upset his father more he headed down. It was a silent meal, or at least it was for Alan. He didn't speak, because each time he made an attempt, his father would give him an evil eye. He wasn't sure why, but he did back down. That night Alan had restless sleep. He woke up several times, plagued with nightmares...

_A small blond boy, between the ages of 2 or 3, hid in the corner, crying. "Shut up boy!" A man bellowed. The man walked into the room and kicked the child several times. _gasp- he woke

_"Mommy, mommy!" the small child called, "Down here my dear." A woman called from down the stairs. The little boy approached the top of the stairs and wavered, deciding on the best way to go down. "Move" Said a loud voice from behind him and next thing that happened ws the boy tumbling down the stairs. lucky there was only 5 steps to the first landing. The woman ran up and met her son. She picked him up and he began to cry she looked at her husband, "What happened, Jeff?" "He tripped." _gasp- groaning he rolled over

_"why are you doing this, Jeff?" "I didn't do anything!" "Don't lie to me, tell me! tell me why he's bruised up so bad!" "He likes to fall alot." "Don't give me that, I caught on to it 3 months ago. Why him, why only Alan?" -sniffle, sniffle- (the scene changed) The small boy was sitting on a swing, he came out here to get away. Soon his mother ran up to him, lifting his head she saw new bruises, and he began to cry. "He needs to stop..." she whispered. _gasp- he rolled again

_"Stop it!" She pulled her husband away from her youngest. "Just stop it! We're on vacation, for goodness sakes... Give your son a break ok! Please, For Me." 3 hours later she was dead, it devastated Jeff. And he took her last word toward him with heart, and hasn't hurt his son like that til now... _gasp- he rolled over again and thump! he fell...

He got back into bed but he couldn't sleep... He kept thinking about his dreams... Were they his memories??

_"gosh I hope not" he thought..._

----------------end chapter 1---------------------

please read and review please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. so, you ok, al

Tracy Family Secrets

Disclaim: I DON'T OWN THEM OK!!!

author's notes: thank you to all that reveiwed!!! XOXO!!

Chapter 2: are you ok, al...

Alan walked into the kitchen at around 4:30am, he heated up some hot chocolate, and sat at the counter thinking.

"I didn't take you as a coffee person," Scott said coming into the room.

"I'm not, this is better." Alan replied with a smile on his face.

Scott chuckled, "You're just like John. Why are you up anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep, Dreams, or nightmares... Whatever..."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I, I don't... No..." Alan said, if he told Scott of the dream he might tell him about dad smacking him and he knew he shouldn't. Or should he? "Why're you up?" Alan then said changing the subject.

Scott noticed Alan's conflicted look and then it disappear as he ask the question in an innocence way. "I'm ready to go on my morning run. Want to come with?"

"Sure, let me change real fast." Alan replied. _Good, scott thought, we can talk more. what could have bugged alan so much? maybe its the hood and everything that happened a few days ago..._

Soon they were running, down the steps, across the beach, and all the way to the other side of the island when they decided to take a short break... "So Alan, are you ok?"

Alan hesitated, but then answered, "Sure, I'm good." They climbed up on some of the rocks, finding a comfortable spot. They watch the sun rise and the morning waves, it was nice and wonderful... As the waves wash up against the rocks Alan asked, "Has dad ever..."

"Ever what?" He asked when Alan looked away...

"Ever... hit one of us... when we were younger? I'm sorry, nevermind..." Alan looked away, ashamed. When Scott hadn't answered, Alan looked as his brother, Scott had a dark look over his face, but the second he saw Alan turn toward him his face changed.

"No, of course not, did dad do something though?"_ if its just a dream scott didn't want alan to know..._

"No, " Alan replied nervously.

"It was your dream?" Alan nodded. "Well a dream is just that... A dream."

"Ok..." Alan responded. Scott didn't really like they way Alan was behaving..._note to self: keep a close eye on alan..._

"Come on, lets head back!" The boys got up and headed back toward the villa. Once they got back it was breakfast time. Everyone was sitting at the table except Onaha and Kyrano who were getting ready to serve; John who was in the sick bay recoving(that pool party didn't do him well at all); and Jeff who was just walking in.

"Alan I want to see you in my office after breakfast." Jeff said while taking a seat.

"Yes sir." Alan replied, _i wonder why he thought..._ Alan was nervous, yet confused. Alan tried to enjoy his meal with his family and friends, often getting a few words in the normal banter between brothers, but it was hard. He felt like he was being watched, like he was doing something wrong. After the third time of looking at his father and everytime making perfect eye contact, Alan refused to look at him. Now he was feeling worst about this 'meeting'. Alan left breakfast a little early not being able to take that gut feeling, that came when he was near his father anymore. He went to his room and took a quick shower and changed in to something more comfortable. It was less then a half an hour after he left that he entered into his father's office. "You wanted to see me, dad?"

"You're late..." He replied.

Alan had a look of disbelief, but tried to hide it. "I didn't realize you left breakfast early too."

"I called you're school this morning." He said, getting out of his seat and ignoring the previse comments.

"What? Why?" Alan asked, not hiding his disbelief this time.

"I talked to you teachers to see how you were doing..." He continued, and he took a step forward.

Alan took a step back, and said, "Why do you need to know? School Reports Cards were sent 2 weeks before spring break, you got it a week before I came home for break!"

"I wanted to see if the was any improvement," Jeff responded, taking another step forward. He continued with a bit of a growl, "Obviously, you hadn't; in fact your math teacher assigned you an essay. Are you done with it?"

"I, I..." Alan couldn't get the words out, that gut feeling was overwelming him right now. He took another step back and found himself back to back to a wall and his father was coming ever so closer.

"10,000 words is a lot to do in one day Alan, thats why she gave you a week! You go back tomorrow!" He stepped closer.

"I thought with everything the happen that you'd write me a note, honestly I forgotten about it!" He had... He had fogotten, who wouldn't with all that had happened.

"You thought, You thought..." -x- Smack -x- The first hit , although he sorta felt it was coming, shocked him and so he wasn't ready for the next. It knocked him to the ground, he was scared and the fear tripled when the kicks started. He didn't know what to do... He closed his eyes and was curling into the fetal position when the kicks stopped. It was probably the fourth kick when he was pulled away, "What the hell?" Asked the other person in the room said.

"This is none of your business Scott." Jeff said, getting steady on his feet. It was appearent that Scott had push Jeff Away from the now uncurled Alan. Alan sat on the floor against the wall.

Jeff started making his way toward Alan, who flinch, but Scott stepped into his path. "It is my business, you leave him alone." Scott said in a low growl, just like Jeff had done earlier. "Alan go to your room, now." Scott said.

Alan did as he was told. When Scott knocked and then entered moments later, he found Alan at the computer typing. "What are you doing?" He asked coming closer.

"Um, my essay, I, um, have to get it done." Alan replied in a shaky voice.

"Is that what dad wanted to talk to you about? Is that why... what happen happened?"

"Yeah, I had forgotten... It was my fault." Alan replied, as one tear leaked away from his eye.

"Hey now! This, THAT was not, repeat NOT your fault! Dad was out of hand and you know it!" Scott said, staring right into Alan's eyes. The young boy wiped away the few tears that got away. "You understand right?" Alan nodded. "Now Alan," He said sitting back abit. "When did this start? When was the first time he hit you?"

"He, um, Yesterday was the first..."

"Ok--"

"Scott?"

"What?"

"Did he? When I was younger?"

"Yeah Alan, before mom died he did... Come here." Alan went to his brother and cried into his shoulder. He was scared and he told his brother so. Scott comforted him, once Alan calmed down some, he gave the younger some water from the bathroom which helped with the runaway tears(1)... " Alright, this is what we're going to do. Tomorrow you go back to school, Lady P will pick you and Fermat up early to take you, don't worry about the essay I'll give you a note and if they have a problem give them my cellphone number. As for the rest of today, when I leave you lock the door behind me. Only open the door for ever one except dad, unless you don't want to... Just don't let dad in, and if he comes, contact me by watch okay." Alan nodded. "There is a peek hole to see who is there, and I'll bring you meals, alright." Alan nodded again. "Are you ok? Or as ok as you can be?"

Alan gave a small smile, "Yeah, thanks Scott."

"You're my baby bro, I'll always try to protect you!" Scott said fondly, "Hey just one thing,"

"Sure."

"Lets keep what happened between us, okay. Virgil and Gordon shouldn't know, they were too young to really remember..."

"Um, ok." Alan responded. _he already knows no one else could know either..._ The rest of the day passed by somewhat fast for Alan... He got a few visitors, but thankfully no dad visits. He spent the first half the day in bed, sorta scared to do anything else in his room, but after another little talk with his brother after lunch he start to listen to music or play computer games... But after dinner he went straight to sleep. The next morning Alan woke to knocking, it was 5am, he opened the door for Scott who brought in some food, by six Lady P arrived to take the boys to school for early arrivals. Jeff had woken just after the boys left...

Once at school the boys organized their things and Alan found the note... There were two notes the first was for his math teacher and the second was for himself... it read:::

_hey al,_

_if you need anything at all _

_from help with school work_

_to signing forms call me_

_on my cell phone, you know the number._

_--scott_

"H, Hey A, Alan, you o, ok??"

"Yeah," Alan said.

"W, Well come on, i, its time for l, lunch."

---------------end chapter---------------

author's notes: thanks for reading you guys please review!! thank you ... OH and (1) some water after you've cried helps with the runaway tears that just keep coming, if you know what i mean in those moment when you just can't stop crying i drink a sip of water and my tears stop... its the best...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

please


	3. talking

Tracy Family Secret

By: moonlightbear

Author's notes: sorry this took so long to update, I just moved and I didn't have time, between packing and my yelling mother to write… now I'm on the plane and have 4 hours before my first stop… let's read the story!!!(I'll write, you read!)

Chapter 3- why?

At Wharton Academy, Alan had nearly forgotten what had happened during spring break until… Alan had this awful assignment in history that he just really need some help on and this wasn't Fermat's forte, even he called home for certain assignment. Alan dialed the number for the island, his father answered and the look on his face went from business to anger. "What do you want? You know what, never mind that! DON'T CALL HERE AGAIN!!" Alan was shocked, and that gut feeling came back with a vengeance. _Did he have a home to go to in 2 weeks?_He put in the number of Scott's cell phone, and all it did was ring and ring and ring.

---------Tracy Island--------

Jeff stormed through the house, stopping once he got to the lounge, just in time to hear Scott's cell start to ring. "If That Is Your Brother Don't Answer It!!" All the brother looked at there father in shock, _what __did A__lan do__ now?_ Thought the two younger boys. What _did Alan do, or is this dad? _John thought, Dad hadn't sounded like that in years… _Shit did Alan call home for something? __Must have._ Scott thought. "Scott!" Scott's thoughts were interrupted. He took out his cell phone and showed it to his father opening it and then shutting it.

"Hanging up." Scott said solemnly.

-----------Wharton Academy-------------

Alan was finally hung up on, _what did I do to make__ dad mad??_ He just didn't understand… Alan waited by the computer for a good half hour. _Does everyone hate me too?_ Alan started to get up to leave his dorm room, but paused at the blinking light… Alan was hesitant but answered it. It was Scott…

"Hey Al you ok?" Alan nodded a little; it was embarrassing to say you're afraid of your dad. "What happened? If you needed anything you were to call me."

Alan looked down, "I forgot, I'm sorry… I didn't realize until it was to late… I'm sorry…"

"Look its ok… just; just call me from now on ok. Not the house."

"I will, I'm sorry again."

"Don't be sorry, its fine. I'll talk to you later ok."

"Wait what about the help I need?"

"Oh yeah sure, what's the problem?"

---------------Two weeks later---------------

"Hey Alan!" "What's up sprout?"

"Scott, John! Awesome!! I didn't know both of you were coming! Actually I didn't know if anyone was coming, Lady P picked up Fermat last night…"

"Sorry to keep you waiting kiddo, but you know our 'work' kinda unpredictable."

"Yeah, sorry I'm bummed. So we going home?"

"Field trip first."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Just into the city for a few days. Talking needs to be done about all that's happened, you know." John said, emphasizing on the 'all that's happened.'

"Scott, why'd you tell him??"

"I didn't, John came to me and asked. You're not the only one dad hit when you were younger…"

"Really?"

"Yes, but this isn't the place to talk about this stuff. If more people find out other then close family some people might take you away. Lets get to the city and talk there."

"Ok."

------------------ Tracy apt in NYC ------------------------

The older boys took Alan out for the day, they went site seeing, going to the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty. Alan had been nervous when the brother came, and this was there way to get him to relax. The second day they relaxed in the apartment and today was the day to talk. And Alan knew it, he sat on the couch and noticed his brother silent communications, "So guys, we're talking about dad and you (pointing to john) and me right?"

Scott and John looked at each other and sighed, they were thinking of ways to start this convo, but Alan fixed that… "Yeah, Al, um… Dad going through stuff or he's stressed. Like with the hood, that's when this started right?" Alan nodded. "Well dad has always had a problem with a tramatic/ dramatic change. He goes from one end to another and truthfully, it's not his fault…" John was explaining.

"What, how do you know?" Alan asked.

"Grandpa explained to me that when dad was a kid his uncle, great uncle Lou, looked after him while grandma and grandpa were working and such. They had second jobs because the farm wasn't doing so well, it was about 2yrs until the farm was doing well again. During that time, Great Uncle Lou hurt dad, a lot. Grandma and grandpa found out about it just a few months before the farm got back on its feet. When his uncle was taken out of the picture he went from, being bullied constantly to the bully, but he only bullied kids that bothered him and they had blond hair blue eyes. Because guess who had that?"

"Great Uncle Lou… How come I never hear of this? I mean, dad tells us everything… Normally…"

"I didn't even know about this, Alan. John only told me a few days ago." Scott replied. "I know for a fact that Gordon and Virgil have no idea…"

"So no one has told them right."

"Right, it's just between the three of us now, ok." Alan nodded in understanding.

"So that's why he hasn't hurt the others, only me and John…" The older brother nodded. "But why did he start now?"

"Because of stress, the stress and everything that happened with the hood, it was awful… And its things like that that pushes him to one extreme to the other. Grandma and grandpa did everything they were suppose to do, therapy and stuff, but dad wouldn't and refused to talk about it. It was never truly resolved, one day when he met mom he stop… it was a change in him. But when I was born his feelings were returned, he hid them forced them down. He talked to grandpa about it constantly, but one day he snapped."

"I remember that day, you were crying none stop and dad was so frustrated. Mom was out with 2 month old Virgil, so she didn't know. He slapped you so hard, you fell to the ground and slid halfway across it, I was so stunned I couldn't move. I think dad was stunned at what he had done too, because he stormed to his room and slammed the door behind him."

"Yeah, mom didn't find out until a few months later. About 4 months after that she knew she threatened to divorce dad, dad hit her and thats when grandpa threw his foot down on dad. I don't know what he said, no one knows except dad, but it woke him up or knocked the 'mean' right out of him. That's when grandpa talk to me and explained. I didn't blame dad anymore, but it doesn't excuse him from what he did or is doing, understand?" Alan nodded. "Grandpa died when you were about 20 months old, grandpa voice was still in his head or something, because he never laid a hand on me again. The stress or something from grandpa dying changed him… It wasn't good, every little thing you did was wrong and when mom wasn't there dad would hurt you something awful. Mom did find out though and helped you with your small injuries; she was somewhat scare of dad, but stood up to him at the same time. I think if that skiing trip didn't end the way it did, I think you, me, and mom would be living together somewhere and Scott, Gords, Virg, and dad would be living elsewhere. Or we'd all be living with mom. Instead mom died and the last words from her to dad were to give you a break, to stop hurting you. He took it to heart… Until now. I'm pretty sure it was everything with the hood, that set dad off this time."

"Yeah it's the only thing that could…" Scott added.

"So is it going to be safe for me to be at home?" Alan asked.

"Oh, Alan we'll be by your side at all time, I swear I won't let dad hurt you!" Scott replied, hugging Alan. "Although your room won't be the same, you'll be in family areas more…"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad sorta stripped your room. The guys think you just did something really bad at school." John explained.

"Stripped?!" Alan exclaimed in surprise, but then calmed down and continued in a scared little boy's voice. "Do I have to go home?" He understood the reason behind it all but he didn't like it at all…

"Its ok Al, everything will be fine. Scott will watch over you and from my spot in the sky, I will too…" Alan looked at John with a silent question. "I'm heading back up as soon as we get back. Sorry kiddo."

The conversation continued and soon the day came to an end. The following days they went site seeing some more as a fun before the home and Alan enjoyed it… But he always knew he'd be going home soon and from all that he's heard, he's not that happy to go home…

---------end chapter----------

Author's notes: sorry this took so long to update, traveling and moving is a lot to deal with. More so if you had to move again 3 days after you got to your expected home… I was to live with my uncle and my two second cousins, but 3 days after I got there he kicked us all out because he choose a woman over his niece and granddaughters!!! Oh well…

…and then I was forced to move back to where I came from, and I hate it… life sucks and then you die… but in the mean time I'll write…

PLEASE REVIEW ITS SO IMPORTANT TO ME SO PLEASE DO!!!!!!


End file.
